Kyumin Chibi Series : Cake
by Hld Hana SungMinnie
Summary: Tangan kanan SungMin yang tidak memegang cake bergerak merapikan rambut Kyuhyun, "Gwaenchana… Kyuhyunnie harusnya sisir rambut, cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu sebelum makan kue", Ujarnya masih dengan merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang membuat namja itu bersemu senang. Another Kyumin Chibi Series.


Seorang Namja berusia 8 tahun, terlihat memasuki dapur sambil merapikan rambut hitamnya yang sedikit basah, dengan sedikit berusaha, ia berhasil duduk disebuah kursi makan yang tinggi. Mata foxynya yang bulat menatap seorang yeoja yang sibuk memotong sayuran, "Pagi Umma~~~".

Lee Sun Kyu, atau yang lebih sering dipanggil Sunny itu langsung menoleh dan mendapati anak semata wayangnya telah duduk manis dikursi makan. Ia mengamati sang anak yang kini berbalut kaos pink soft berukuran sedikit besar bergambar animasi kelinci besar berwarna putih, "Pagi baby. Minnie sudah mandi?".

Bocah manis bernama, Lee SungMin itu mengangguk kecil. "Cake yang Minnie dan Kyuhyunnie beli kemarin mana?".

Sunny mengambil sebuah kotak cakeberwarna cokelat dari dalam kulkas, menaruhnya tepat dihadapan SungMin, "Mau makan sekarang? Ini masih pagi loh?".

"Hmm… Minnie udah janji sama Kyuhyunnie", Ucapnya pelan. Hidung mungilnya mengendus kotak tersebut, menicium aroma stroberi yang nikmat, "Enaaak~~~"serunya Sambil mempout bibir plump pinknya, SungMin terus menatap kotak cake itu dengan penuh hasrat. Ia sungguh ingin memakannya sekarang. Namun ia sudah berjanji dengan dongsaeng kesayangannya untuk makan cake bersama.

Mata bulat itu menegok kearah jam. 09.40., "Kyuhyunnie Lama~~~" Rengeknya tidak sabaran.

"Mungkin Kyuhyunnie masih tidur,sayang", Ujar Sunny yang kembali menyibukkan dirinya dengan sayuran, "Atau Minnie saja yang pergi kerumah Kyuhyunnie. Makan disana saja. Bagaimana?"

Bocah manis itu terlihat berpikir, kemudian mengangguk. Jemari mungilnya menggenggam kotak cake itu, "Aku pergi dulu Umma", Sahutnya sambil berjalan riang keluar.

 **KYUMIN CHIBI SERIES:**

 **CAKE**

 _(KyuMin's Fanfic)_

WARNING! Boys Love!

"Kyuhyunnie… Minnie Datang~~~"…

Seketika percakapan yeoja-yeoja remaja yang sedang mengobrol diruang keluarga terhenti. Cho Ahra memang memanggil beberapa teman sekelasnya untuk datang bertamu dirumah dihari libur ini.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada bocah yang datang itu. "Annyeong~", Sapa SungMin.

"Aigoo~~~ Siapa anak ini?!", Jerit seorang yeoja berambut pendek. Ia langsung menghampiri SungMin dan mengiring namja itu kekrumunan yeoja-yeoja disana. Bukan yeoja itu saja yang terlihat tertarik, ketiga temannya pun memandang SungMin dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Tanpa menolak sedikitpun, SungMin pasrah dibawa yeoja itu kedalam kerumunan yeoja-yeoja lainnya. Yeoja berambut pendek itu langsung memangku SungMin, seolah-olah bocah itu adalah balita kecil. Hei, dia sudah berumur 7 tahun.

"Siapa namamu?". Tanya seorang yeoja berambut hitam panjang yang senada dengan kulit coklat susunya.

SungMin tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu, ia hanya menatap Ahra, seolah meminta bantuan.

Menghela napas pelan, Ahra menatap teman-temannya yang memperlakukan SungMin sperti boneka, "Ayolah… Kalian membuatnya takut. Minnie-ah kemari", Panggilnya.

Tanpa disuruh 2 kalipun, SungMin langsung menuju kearah Ahra, mendudukkan dirinya disamping yeoja berusia 11 tahun itu, mencari perlindungan.

"Aigooo~~~ Manisnya", Seorang yeoja berambut pirang malah terlihat gemas melihat tingkah SungMin.

"Siapa namanya Ahra?", Tuntut Yeoja berambut hitam.

"Namanya Lee SungMin,Yuri. Anak tetangga disebelah rumah", Jawab Ahra, "Minnie-ah ingin bertemu Kyuhyun?"

SungMin mengangguk pelan, kemudian menunjukkan sekotak mini cake dalam pegangannya, "Minnie mau makan cake sama Kyuhyunnie~".

"Kyaaa~~~".

"Biarkan aku memeluknya Ahra!", Jerit seorang yeoja berambut cokelat .

"Ck". Ahra hanya mendecih kecil meliaht prilaku teman-temannya itu, "Kau terlihat seperti tante-tante girang, Fanny". Sungutnya yang langsung membuat yeoja bernama Tiffany itu merengut kesal.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah cerita! Kalau begini tiap haripun aku rela datang", Yeoja berambut pendek itu mencoba kembali mendekati SungMin.

"Betul kata TaeYeon. Kalau begini, urusan dongsaengmu yang sangat kurang ajar itu akan kami kesampingkan", Ucap yeoja berambut pirang.

Ahra memutar matanya, "Jika dia mendengarmu, kau tamat Bora", Ancamnya.

Tarikkan kecil dilengannya membaut pandangan mata Ahra kembali kearah SungMin. Bocah itu terlihat err- malu. Bocah ini memang tidak terlalu terbiasa dengan keramaian.

"Bocah itu masih tidur. Minnie-ah disini dulu yah, temani teman-teman Noona", Rayu Ahra.

Memonopoli bocah ini sedikit boleh lah. Jika ada Kyuhyun, jangankan untuk peluk, colek pipi saja langsung dapat gigitan.

Pasrah, Sungmin hanya menganggung pelan.

"Lihat dia", Taeyoon mendekat dan memilih posisi jongkok untuk lebih memperhatikan wajah Sungmin, "Namja atay Yeoja?"

"Walau sulit diakui, Minnie 100 % Namja".

"Serius!", Kini Tiffany yang maju, diikuti Bora dan Yuri, mencoba mendapatkan pemandangan lebih dekat. Tanpa sadar Sungmin semakin menarik kaos Ahra, mencoba menyembunyikan tubuhnya.

"Hwaaaa!" Jerit mereka.

"Imuutnya~~~", Taeyoon mencengkram-cengkram tanganya, mencoba menahan diri untuk menarik pipi bulat itu.

"Hei!, Sudah kubilang jangan membuatnya takut!", Seru Ahra melihat SungMin yang semakin menempel padanya, bocah itu menatap kearah teman-temannya dengan rasa takut. Tapi karena tatapan itulah, jiwa-jiwa serigala mereka malah semakin mengerikan.

Bora langsung menarik kerah baju Taeyoon dan Tiffany, "Kalian membuatnya takut. Hush…Hush".

Sambil mendengus, mereka kembali keposisi masing-masing, walau mata mereka tak lepas dari Sungming.

"Maafkan Fanny Noona nee", Tiffany memasang wajah menyesalnya.

Tak ingin melihat orang lain bersedih, SungMin langsung menatap lurus Tiffany, "Tidak apa-apa Fanny Noona~", Ujarnya disertai senyuman.

"KYAAAAA!"

* * *

Kyuhyun mengeliat kecil. Tidurnya terganggu mendengar teriakkan-teriakkan histeris dari arah luar. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap kecil, rasa kantuk masih mendera karena semalam ia tidur telat gara-gara bermain lagi ia dapat bergadang demi game selain karena esoknya hari libur?.

Ia melirik sekilas kearah jam weker berbentuk labu disisi mejanya.

09.55.

"Mwoo!", Bocah itu langsung terduduk, rasa kantuknya langsung hilang seketika, "Aku terlambat!". Tanpa mengganti piyama biru bermotif polkadot putihnya, tanpa mencuci muka dan menyikat gigi bahkan rambut cokelatnya yang berantakan semakin berantakan, namja berusia 6 tahun itu berlari keluar. Ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya sedetikpun bersama Hyung tercintanya.

Langkah kecilnya terhenti tepat dianak tangga terakhir, mata cokelatnya langsung menatap tajam kearah yeoja-yeoja 'cerewet' yang tengah 'menyandra' namja kesayangannya.

"NOONA!", Teriaknya geram.

Seketika tawa kecil yeoja-yeoja itu terhenti, semua menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri sambil menatap mereka tajam.

"Kenapa Noona-Noona cerewet datang?! Pulang sana?!", Ujarnya dingin.

Baru saja Ahra mau menegur dongsaengnya itu, sebuah suara manis sudah memanggil dongsaengnya itu.

"Kyuhyunnie~~~".

Wajah dingin Kyuhyun langsung berubah berseri senang, apalagi mendapati SungMin yang berjalan kearahnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Minnie membawakan cake yang kemarin loh", Ucapnya sambil menunjukkan kotak cake yang ia bawa.

Wajah Kyuhyun langsung terlihat sedih, "Mianhae, Minnie Hyung. Kyu ketiduran".

Tangan kanan SungMin yang tidak memegang cake bergerak merapikan rambut Kyuhyun, "Gwaenchana… Kyuhyunnie harusnya sisir rambut, cuci muka dan sikat gigi dulu sebelum makan kue", Ujarnya masih dengan merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang membaut namja itu bersemu senang.

Kyuhyun langsung menggenggam tangan kiri SungMin setelah mengambil kotak cake itu, "Kita makan cakenya dikamar Kyu aja yah", Ajaknya sambil mengiring SungMin kekamarnya.

"Kim Ahjumma bawakan perlengkapan makan kekamaryah, Kyu mau makan cake bersama Minnie Hyung", Teriak Kyuhyun.

Tanpa mereka sadari beberapa mata menyaksikan moment itu dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Manisnya~~~".

Ahra mendengus, pemandangan seperti ini sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari , "Kalian ingin melihat yang lebih-lebih-lebih dan lebih manis lagi", tantangnya dengan seringai jahil.

.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi. Ia telah mengganti piyamanya dengan kaos hitam polos dengan celana pendek berwarna cokelat. Bocah itu langsung menghampiri SungMin yang telah duduk manis disebuah meja kecil didalam kamarnya. Diatas meja itu kini tersedia 2 buah piring kecil yang sudah terisi masing-masing sepotong cake stroberi.

Namja berambut cokelat itu terkekeh kecil melihat antusias SungMin melihat cake itu. Sepertinya Hyung kesayangannya itu sudah sangat ingin memakan cake itu.

"Ayo kita makan cakenya~~~", Seru SungMin.

Mereka menyantap cake itu dengan senang, "Habis ini kita main ditaman yah?" Pinta SungMin masih dengan menyuap potongan cake kedalam mulut kecilnya.

"Shiroo", Tolak Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat SungMin cemberut, "Disana ada anak-anak nakal".

"Hae dan Mimi bukan anak nakal Kyu", Sungut SungMin.

Kyuhyun menggeleng cepat, "Mereka anak nakal!" tudingnya, "Mereka selalu dekat-dekat dengan Minnie Hyung!".

Raut wajah SungMin semakin cemberut, "Kalau begitu kita kemana? Minnie tidak mau hari libur ini berada dirumah terus. Kita ketaman yah?", Kini mata foxy mengerjap imut, menatap penuh harap kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun ingin mempertahankan jawabannya tapi tatapan itu membuatnya tidak bisa melawan, "Minnie Hyung Curang".

SungMin tersenyum senang, "Yeyeye… Kita ketaman", Ujarnya senang, sambil menyuap beberapa cake lagi kedalam mulutnya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun memakan cake itu dengan sedikit kesal, bukan, ia tidak kesal pada Hyungnya, ia hanya kesal memikirkan kedua anak yang akan mengganggu Hyungnya nanti. Sepertinya ia harus menyusun rencana menjauhkan Hyungnya dari 2 pengganggu itu.

Sreet…

Tubuh Kyuhyun tersentak kecil ketika merasakan sentuhan kecil disudut bibirnya.

"Kyuhyunnie makannya berantakan sekali sih".

Wajah Kyuhyun kembali merona, "Makan Hyung juga berantakan!", Bocah itu langsung mendekatkan wajahnya. kemudian menjilat cream yang berada di bagian bibir atas SungMin.

"Enaak!".

* * *

Sementara itu~~~

"Tifanny kau mimisan!", Bisik pelan Taeyeon.

"Kau juga Onnie!" Balas Tiffany sambil mengelap darah dihidungnya.

"Kalian diam.",Protes Bora

"Bora, sebaiknya kau istirahat, kau sudah mimisan terlalu banyak", Ujar Yuri ngeri melihat darah yang mengalir deras keluar dari hidung Bora

"Apa yang sebenarnya bocah-bocah itu lakukan sampai membuat adegan berdarah-darah sih", Bisik Ahra sambil berlarian mengambil tissue.

 **END!**

Saatnya curhat-curhat Author XD… (Silahkan di Skip!)

Hai…Lama tidak jumpa . Saya bawa FFn Chibi Kyumin yang lain.

Selanjutnya saya ingin minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya.

Jika masih ingat salah satu fanfic saya 'My Bad Husband' -jika sudah lupa, yah jangan coba diingat okay ;)-, yang updatenya hampir sekali satu tahun HARUS saya katakan HIATUS sampai waktu yang entah kapan.

 **Mengapa masih upload fanfic Kyumin ini?**

Fanfic ini sudah lama berada di laptop, saya cuma memperbaiki sedikit-walau masih berantakan LOL- dan nekat untuk publish.

 **Apakah masih ada kemungkinan Fanfic 'My Bad Husband' lanjut?**

Saya tidak tahu. Saya tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa. Saya tidak mau PHP. Karena itu menyakitkan :'(.Maaf!. Saya berusaha untuk melanjutkannya, sungguh, tapi 'fantasi' saya hancur dan saya tidak tahu arahnya lagi. Imajinasi saya sudah buntu, bahkan biar saya mencoba menggali, sekop saya selalu patah -_-.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf.

Okay, tidak ingin curhatan ini menjadi lebih panjang dari ceritanya dan saya sudah mulai ngelantur, cukup sekian saja.

See U (seperti merek saja XD)

 _Hld Hana_

 _03/06/2016_

03/06/16


End file.
